


Caleb's Incubus

by Wolfmage553



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Character Turned Into a Succubi/Incubi, M/M, Succubi & Incubi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:20:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26508118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfmage553/pseuds/Wolfmage553
Summary: Wet dreams lead Caleb to try and figure out who is sending them to him.
Relationships: Caleb Widogast/Tiberius Stormwind
Kudos: 4





	Caleb's Incubus

Caleb saw himself in his bed, even though he knew he was asleep. He thought to himself in a exasperated tone "Not again." as the dream played out. The shadow covered figure he had seen before climbed in from the window, walking slowly towards Caleb's bed. Caleb didn't even bother to move, as it had proved fruitless the other times he tried. The figure climbed onto Caleb's bed, slowly beginning to climb over Caleb till the figure was on top of Caleb.

The figure softly caressed Caleb's face as he said "It is alright, I do not intend harm. I intend the opposite of it tonight." Caleb knew from the tone of voice that the figure was a guy.

The figure asked "Can I kiss you?" Caleb knew this was a diverging path in the dream. Every other time in this dream, he said no and the figure instead rested beside him as the dream ended. This time, he wanted to know what would happen if he let this figure kiss him.

Caleb said "Yes." The figure leaned forward and pressed his lips against Caleb's. The kiss was short but felt amazing, almost intoxicating. The kiss broke as the figure looked at Caleb. Caleb couldn't see any distinctive facial features on the figure nor see the expression, perhaps it was due to him still reeling from the kiss. 

Caleb wanted more of that kiss, craved more of it. Caleb initiated the second kiss with the figure, wrapping his arms around the figure's neck. The figure kissed back, slowly opening his mouth so his tongue brushed against Caleb's lips. Caleb opened his mouth and felt the figure's tongue caress his tongue, causing both of them to softly moan in pleasure, though the moans were muffled. Their tongues were locked in a sort of waltz as their hands moved against the other's bodies, causing even more muffled moans of pleasure to escape them. 

Finally, the make out session ended as Caleb panted and said "I want this, I want you."

Caleb couldn't read the figure's expression as the figure began to kiss Caleb's neck, causing even more moans of pleasure to escape. The figure's hands began to remove pieces of Caleb's clothing but Caleb didn't mind the sudden chill he felt from the absence of anything covering his body. 

Finally, the figure stopped the kisses on the neck to remove Caleb's shirt. Caleb looked and saw that all of his clothing was placed neatly in a pile at the end of the bed. If this were not a dream, he'd mentally thank the figure for preventing the headache of finding all his clothing in the morning. The figure then sat up in front of Caleb and began to undress himself, though Caleb couldn't see the clothing or the naked form of the figure. After fully undressing himself, though he did have to get off the bed to get his pants off, the figure proceeded to lick two of his fingers, covering them in saliva.

At first, Caleb was confused by this behavior but the figure's next words after he was done made Caleb understand why he was doing it. "I'm just making sure our first time is as painless as possible."

After the fingers were suitable soaked in the figure's saliva, the figure climbed back onto the bed and pressed one of the saliva coated fingers against the entrance of Caleb's virgin anus. After rubbing the finger in a circle around the anus, the figure gently moved the finger till it was somewhat inside the anus.

Caleb let out a soft moan as the finger inside of him began to wiggle and softly stretch his anus, allowing the figure to put in the second saliva covered finger. The fingers began to coat the inside of Caleb's anus in saliva, Caleb's moans echoed in the room as he wanted the figure to stop teasing what was to come next.

Once the figure decided that Caleb's anus was suitable coated in his saliva, he removed the fingers from Caleb's anus and moved his body till his hips were close to Caleb's hips. The figure then asked "Do you still want this?"

Caleb said "Yes."

The figure said "Tell me if this is too painful for you and I will stop."

Caleb said "I will." and that is where any attempt at conversation ended, as the figure positioned himself so that his penis was softly pressing against the entrance Caleb's anus. The figure then slowly pushed his penis into Caleb's anus, causing the both of them to moan in pleasure. The figure slowly began to thrust into Caleb as Caleb tried his best to muffle his moans. This might have been a dream but there was a high possibility of moans escaping from his mouth for real and waking his sleeping companions up. He did not want to deal with a irate Beauregard who got woken up too early.

The thrusts began to pick up speed as the figure held Caleb close, the moans becoming louder and harder to muffle with each passing thrust. Finally, Caleb felt pressure building inside of himself as he cried out "I think I'm going to..." 

The sentence was cut off by the figure pressing his lips against Caleb's. Their tongues resumed their waltz as the two of them climaxed in unison. The figure slowly removed his penis from Caleb's now filled anus and continued the make-out session. Once the two of them needed air, they ended their kiss with a single strand of saliva temporally linking their tongues before breaking.

The figure panted and said "I am yours as you are mine. I must take my leave soon, but don't worry sia itov for I will stay with you until your eyes close in slumber." Caleb smiled as this, as he knew sia itov meant my love in draconic. His eyes began to close in the dream and the world began to fade to blackness.

* * *

Caleb opened his eyes to see that he was truly awake, his clothes were on him and his blanket was a tangled up mess. He felt the warmness of his ejaculation cover his waist, cursing himself for not anticipating the events of the dream and undressing himself before he went to sleep. He heard someone knocking on someone else's door and decided to listen into the conversation.

He heard the door open and Beauregard's sleep filled voice said "Caduceus, it's too early in the morning, go back to sleep."

Caduceus said "Beauregard, I just need to ask something."

Beauregard said "Yes but make it quick."

Caduceus asked "Do humans go into heat?"

Beauregard said "No, why do you ask?"

Caduceus said "I heard moans of pleasure coming from Caleb's room and I know wet dreams are a sign of a up-incoming heat season."

Caleb heard Beauregard fall to the ground in laughter as he grabbed one of the many pillows he had on his bed and groaned into it in embarrassment. Of course Caduceus heard him last night, that firblog could probably hear Percival de Rolo's lab in Whitestone exploding. He knew Beauregard was going to tease him about this for a while but he heard a message from the figure in his dreams, which brought him some comfort.

"I will be returning tonight, sia itov. I hope you decide to get undressed this time."

Caleb smiled, he had no clue who this figure was but he was falling in love with him with each passing dream he was in.


End file.
